


Vale la pena esperar

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Secuela de Memorias de un asalta-cunas.Es el día de la graduación de Tsukishima.





	Vale la pena esperar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780117) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



> ESTA ES UNA SECUELA. Algunas cosas tendrán mucho más sentido si lees Memorias de un asalta-cunas primero :)
> 
> NdT: Esta traducción fue hecha por el cumple de Kuroo. No está beteada, por lo que disculpen los errores.

Kuroo era un buen estudiante. Realmente lo era. Pero hoy, mientras su profesor mostraba diapositivas en el proyector y hablaba de información muy importante que seguramente estaría en el examen final, Kuroo no pudo mantenerse concentrado. En cambio, su mirada seguía deslizándose hacia su teléfono celular.

12:05.

12:14.

12:20.

12:29.

—Vamos a continuar esto mañana. Asegúrese de enviar las respuestas al foro de discusión en línea antes de nuestra próxima clase— habló el profesor. La sala repentinamente se convirtió en una ráfaga de actividad, los estudiantes salían de la sala de conferencias o se quedaban para charlar con otros. Después de revisar su teléfono solo una vez más, Kuroo finalmente se movió. Con su mente tan en las nubes, no fue de extrañar que saltara cuando una mano aterrizó en su hombro.

—Whoa, ¿estás bien?

Oikawa se paró a su lado con una ceja levantada. Kuroo suspiró, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado, y se quitó la mano de encima. Se inclinó hacia delante para recoger sus cosas.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Kuroo, evitando la pregunta. Oikawa entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pero afortunadamente no indagó más.

—Solo iba a decirte que nos dirigimos al bar esta noche, si quieres venir—lo invitó Oikawa. La idea de rodearse de amigos y conseguir algo de diversión sonaba genial, especialmente cuando sabía que eso ahogaría el resto de sus pensamientos.

Pero.

Kuroo no sabía qué esperar de hoy. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que su mundo había sido puesto cabeza abajo al ceder a su atracción por Tsukishima. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que Tsukishima confesó que veía a Kuroo como algo más que un atractivo amigo de su hermano. Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que Tsukishima le preguntó a Kuroo si podía darle una confesión adecuada después de graduarse.

Ese día era hoy. Tsukishima debería estar en su ceremonia de graduación en este mismo momento.

—No, no esta noche, pero gracias—Kuroo declinó, deslizando las correas de su mochila sobre sus hombros y comenzando la subida cuesta arriba de la sala de conferencias. Oikawa hizo un leve ruido de desaprobación.

—Los estudios no lo son todo, sabes. Te vas a quemar el cerebro— dijo Oikawa, un paso detrás de él. Kuroo no lo culpó por el sermón. Estudiar fue la excusa de Kuroo para no reunirse con sus amigos en los bares con la misma frecuencia de antes. La verdad sobre su alejamiento era algo un poco más incómodo de confesar. Se manifestó en la forma de hombres que lo invitaban a su casa a pasar la noche y Kuroo no podía erradicar la culpa que provenía de ello, sabiendo que se encontraría con Tsukishima después.

No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo. Tsukishima y él no estaban en una relación; No estaban atados de ninguna manera. Habían tenido sexo, _ilegalmente_ , y Tsukishima había admitido que había estado enamorado de Kuroo por un tiempo. Kuroo había accedido a dejar que Tsukishima le diera una confesión apropiada después de graduarse. Desde entonces, no había ocurrido nada sustancial en su relación. Todo el coqueteo se había detenido. Se saludaban el uno al otro, hablaban y, si Kuroo era honesto consigo mismo, se miraban el uno al otro por demasiado tiempo, pero eso era solo una parte de la atracción.

Al principio, Kuroo se sintió increíblemente aliviado de que Tsukishima estuviera retrocediendo y respetando los preocupados pensamientos de Kuroo sobre la brecha de edad. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las dudas comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Kuroo. Las emociones pueden ser cosas caprichosas, especialmente cuando alguien es joven. Kuroo no tenía manera de saber si el interés de Tsukishima en él comenzó a disminuir o estaba empezando a dirigirse hacia otra persona. Seguramente habría algunos tipos atractivos en el instituto por los que Tsukishima podría desarrollar un enamoramiento... alguien que estuviera a su alrededor más a menudo y sincronizado con sus opciones de vida, y alguien que no lo lastimaría huyendo después de tener intimidad.

Kuroo estaba bastante seguro de que nunca dejaría de sentirse como mierda por eso.

Al final, Kuroo se dio cuenta de que estaría molesto si Tsukishima hubiera cambiado de opinión en los ocho meses que los separaron. Lo que lo trajo al presente, estremeciéndose cuando sus pasos fuera de la sala de conferencias lo sacaron hacia el brillante sol, demasiado consciente del peso del silencioso teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Puedo cuidarme yo mismo, mamá— comentó Kuroo, lanzándole una sonrisa burlona a Oikawa. El otro hombre resopló, apartando la nariz.

—Envíame un mensaje de texto si cambias de opinión, nerd— dijo Oikawa, en lugar de un adiós. Kuroo observó su espalda por un momento antes de sacar su teléfono de nuevo.

12:40.

Sabiendo que iba a torturarse todo el día, Kuroo se metió el dispositivo de forma bastante agresiva de vuelta en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Él tomaría un bocadillo para comer antes de dirigirse a su clase de las dos en punto, y esperaba poder prestar atención en esa.

\---

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Kuroo se encontraba caminando a casa, tratando de combatir la decepción que zumbaba en la superficie de su piel. Después del almuerzo, había asistido a sus clases, había cenado y merodeado por la biblioteca de la universidad para ganar algo de tiempo. La universidad estaba más cerca de la escuela secundaria de Tsukishima y de la casa de Tsukishima que su propia casa, por lo que pensó que sería contraproducente caminar de regreso a casa si Tsukishima iba a contactarlo.

Tsukishima no lo contactó.

Lo cual estaba bien, de verdad. El rubio nunca dijo que quería darle a Kuroo una confesión apropiada el día de la graduación, justo después de la graduación. Probablemente estaba ocupado, celebrando con su familia y amigos. No tenía que ser hoy.

No tenía que ser nunca, pero ese pensamiento en particular era amargo. Puso a Kurooen modo defensivo, tratando de razonar que sería mejor de esa manera… que nunca debería haber puesto sus manos en alguien de instituto de todos modos. Nunca debió sentirse atraído por el hermano menor de Akiteru, nunca debería haber admitido esa atracción, nunca debería haber tomado la primera vez de Tsukishima sin una discusión previa, nunca debería haber huido de él, nunca debería haber aceptado la idea de Tsukishima de confesarse después de graduarse. Nunca debió dejar creciera esa esperanza de que Tsukishima querría volver a él después de todos esos jodidos desastres.

Wow, él era una especie de desastre. Lo único que le trajo consuelo fue que estaba cerca de casa, por lo que podía esconderse con sus repentinos miserables pensamientos.

Entonces, su teléfono zumbó.

Kuroo ralentizó su caminata, maldiciendo la forma en que su corazón latía en su pecho. Esto había pasado un puñado de veces hoy... alguien le enviaba un mensaje de texto y terminó no siendo Tsukishima. Casi estuvo tentado de no revisarlo, pero sabía que sería imposible. Sacó su celular y se tropezó cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla.

Tsukishima.

_'¿Estás libre?'_

Los dedos de Kuroo se apretaron en su teléfono. Se quedó mirando el mensaje durante demasiado tiempo antes de obligar a sus dedos a cumplir sus órdenes.

_'Diablos no. $ 69.00 más impuestos.’_

Casual. Por ahora, se apegaría a ser casual, incluso si para sus adentros estaba alterado y por fuera podría competir con una estatua al mantenerse pegado a su lugar en la acera. Afortunadamente, había poca gente caminando por la calle en esa zona residencial.

Tan pronto como su teléfono volvió a sonar, abrió el nuevo mensaje.

_'Que maduro. ¿Quién es el mayor aquí? ¿Puedes encontrarme en el Parque Sakura a las 8:00?’_

Las piernas de Kuroo se despegaron, moviéndose de nuevo. Haría una parada en su casa, arrojaría sus cosas, se aseguraría de que no parecer el desastre andante que sentía era y se dirigiría al Parque Sakura. El parque estaba cerca y probablemente llegaría un poco temprano, pero no le importaba.

Tsukishima quería verlo. Eso _tenía_ que significar...

Las entrañas de Kuroo estaban en nudos.

\---

El ardiente naranja del cielo se había convertido en un tímido azul violáceo cuando Kuroo llegó al parque. Un escaneo rápido del área demostró que había estado en lo correcto; llegaba temprano. Se sentó en uno de los columpios, meciéndose suavemente. El suave movimiento de ida y vuelta fue realmente calmante. Algo.

Con la noche apareciendo, el parque estaba tranquilo, excepto por el suave chirrido que venía de las cadenas mientras se movía. Le dio a Kuroo tiempo para pensar, pero eso no era necesariamente algo bueno. Su mente se tambaleaba sobre las cosas más pequeñas, las cosas más estúpidas. Él estaba nervioso. No había estado tan nervioso desde que se enamoró por primera vez de Sawamura Daichi en la escuela secundaria, y eso resultó ser un completo desastre. No quería que esto con Tsukishima se convirtiera en un desastre más de lo que ya era. Lo que era irónico, considerando que se había estado convenciendo a sí mismo de que estar con Tsukishima no era una buena idea hace una hora.

Su corazonada podría terminar siendo correcta, pero Kuroo fue lo suficientemente temerario como para intentarlo.

Vio a Tsukishima antes de que Tsukishima lo viera a él. El rubio llegaba un poco temprano, así que probablemente no esperaba que Kuroo ya estuviera allí, esperándolo en los columpios. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, Kuroo se las arregló para darle lo que esperaba,fuera una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Ya estás aquí— dijo Tsukishima, alzando las cejas levemente.

—Lo estoy. Felicitaciones, graduado.— Lo saludó Kuroo. Tsukishima resopló, pero no parecía disgustado. Se sentó en el columpio junto al de Kuroo e inmediatamente frunció el ceño hacia el suelo.

—Estas cosas no son lo suficientemente altas—Tsukishima comentó, sus largas piernas incómodamente dobladas. Kuroo resopló.

—Sí, bueno, no fueron construidos para adultos desgarbados como tú—Kuroo se burló.

—Te daré una patada con esta 'desgarbada' pierna—lo amenazó Tsukishima. Él señaló a Kuroo. —Tampoco puede ser cómodo para ti.

—Eh, puedo manejarlo— dijo Kuroo, pateando con sus piernas para demostrarlo. Esto le dio suficiente impulso para balancearse de un lado a otro. Las farolas cerca del parque repentinamente cobraron vida, haciendo que Kuroo se diera cuenta de que casi toda la luz del atardecer se había disipado. —Aunque es un poco tarde para venir aquí.

—Lo siento. Hubo una ceremonia, y luego salimos a comer, seguido de una película y mis padres insistieron en que llenara más solicitudes para la universidad— dijo Tsukishima de una manera cansada, pero cariñosa. Kuroo se tomó un momento para observar la sencilla pendiente de la nariz de Tsukishima antes de que sus palabras se hundieran en él por completo.

Universidad. Por supuesto.

Kuroo no sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes. Akiteru y él se habían quedado cerca de casa, no teniendo grandes aspiraciones que seguir. Su pequeña universidad era perfecta. Tsukishima, sin embargo... con sus altos puntajes, probablemente podría ingresar a una universidad más grande e influyente. No, probablemente no, él podía.

—... ¿Oh? ¿Tienes preferencia por alguna universidad?— preguntó Kuroo, sin dejar de mecerse en el columpio.

—Probablemente termine en Westford— respondió Tsukishima. Las cejas de Kuroo se alzaron. Esa era la universidad de su ciudad natal, donde Kuroo iba.

—Estoy… sorprendido—Kuroo musitó, sintiéndose un poco en conflicto. Sintió que Tsukishima podía conseguir algo mejor. Al mismo tiempo, eso significaba que no era necesario que Tsukishima se fuera lejos. Ese fue... un pensamiento reconfortante. Que egoísta.

—¿Quieres que me vaya con alguien más?— preguntó Tsukishima. Había una borde defensivo en ese tono y tomó a Kuroo con la guardia baja. Arrastró su pie en el suelo para detener su impulso, girando sus ojos sobresaltados hacia Tsukishima. El rubio estaba mirando hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? No—Kuroo negó. Su honestidad debe haber sonado cierta, ya que la mirada cautelosa cayó de la expresión de Tsukishima. Él miró hacia otro lado, sus hombros encogiéndose un poco en el proceso.

—... ¿Estás viendo a alguien en este momento?— preguntó Tsukishima después de un momento de vacilación. Continuó mirando hacia la distancia, sus piernas se movían precariamente a centímetros del suelo, impulsándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—No— contestó Kuroo fácilmente, sus pupilas siguiendo el movimiento del columpio. Estaba listo para este tema. Habían empezado todo mal, con Tsukishima demasiado desesperado y Kuroo siendo demasiado egoísta, pero si existía la posibilidad de hacerlo bien, Kuroo lo tomaría. —Eso se debe a que podría estar obteniendo una confesión apropiada de cierta persona—.

¿Fue demasiado, admitir que había estado esperando la confesión de Tsukishima? Se sentía de esa manera, con la forma en que su pecho se apretaba. Se sentiría como un tonto si Tsukishima había cambiado de opinión.

—¿Podrías?—preguntó Tsukishima, esos ojos color miel mirándolo de nuevo. Estaban ensombrecidos por la noche, pero el color había estado arraigado en la mente de Kuroo durante demasiado tiempo para olvidarlo. Kuroo dejó caer sus manos de las cadenas y se reunieron en su regazo.

—Bueno, ya sabes,— comenzó Kuroo. Se encogió de hombros. —Las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo.

Estaba destinado a ser una afirmación, y sin embargo, las palabras vacilaron en el aire a su alrededor. ¿ _Habían_ cambiado las cosas? Miró a Tsukishima, buscando algo que le diera la respuesta a eso.

Uno de los zapatos de Tsukishima raspó las rocas en el suelo. Kuroo realmente esperaba que Tsukishima no hubiera visto la forma en que su cuerpo saltó ante el repentino sonido, y se maldijo silenciosamente por estar tan nervioso. El rubio se balanceó por un momento, su otro pie tocando el suelo, hasta que pudo detenerse. Giró su cuerpo para enfrentar mejor a Kuroo con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Para qué demonios crees que te llamé al parque a las ocho de la noche?— preguntó Tsukishima. Fue la absoluta incredulidad en la voz de Tsukishima lo que derribó las preocupaciones de Kuroo y permitió que su corazón se calmara.

... tal vez eso fue una mentira. Su corazón ciertamente no estaba calmado, con la forma en que aún latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero latía por una nueva y emocionante razón. Una sonrisa se arrastró por sus labios.

—No lo sé—musitó Kuroo, fingiendo, por un segundo o dos, que en realidad estaba pensando en su respuesta. —Pensé que podrías intentar torturarme sacando unas paletas de nuevo.

Tsukishima refleja su sonrisa, añadiendo un suave resoplido.

—Eso sería divertido— bromea Tsukishima. Esa mirada, tan burlona y prometedora, hizo locuras en el ser de Kuroo. Era una locura para él que el hombre sentado en el columpio frente a él alguna vez hubiera tenido dudas de que pudiera llamar la atención de Kuroo. Cómo Kuroo podría _dejar_ de pensar en él, sería un problema más exacto. Pero el problema más acuciante aquí, fue la forma en que Tsukishima cuadró sus hombros, su expresión se convirtió en algo más serio, más vulnerable. —Me gustas. Me gustaste desde mi primer año, pero ya estabas en la universidad, y yo me sentí muy lejos de ti. No pensé que me tomarías en serio... si te decía cómo me sentía.

Kuroo conocía los sentimientos de Tsukishima. Al escucharlo de nuevo, dicho con honestidad y claridad, incluso mientras Tsukishima se movía a su lado, todavía enviaba un suave calor a través de él. El rubio tenía quince años cuando comenzó a mirar a Kuroo bajo una luz diferente. A esa edad, era tan fácil evocar ideas de amor adolescente, dejar que un corazón voluble saltara de una persona a otra. Aun así, Tsukishima se mantuvo fiel a esos sentimientos, hasta el punto de tratar de forzarse a crecer por la posibilidad de que Kuroo lo notara. Mientras que la culpa aún estaba asentaba en la superficie, Kuroo no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente especial por ser el receptor de sentimientos tan fuertes.

—Entonces, ¿seducirme era el plan B?—Kuroo preguntó de forma significativa, pero sin rencor. A pesar de que las cosas funcionaron como lo hicieron, no pudo evitar excavar un poco allí. Él seguía siendo el mayor. Todavía podría señalar que, independientemente de haber tenido miedo por las circunstancias, Tsukishima debería haber sido más maduro al respecto.

Desafortunadamente, Tsukishima no pensó nada de eso. Él sonrió, en cambio.

—Funcionó— dijo Tsukishima, con orgullo. Kuroo no pudo detener la carcajada que sacudió su pecho.

—Mierda. Lo hizo—sonrió Kuroo. Funcionó demasiado bien, en lo que a Kuroo respecta.

—Al menos sé que te gusta mi cuerpo— bromeó Tsukishima. Kuroo casi dejó caer su mirada hacia dicho cuerpo, pero no quería verse _demasiado_ azotado.

—Pero tú quieres más que eso, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Kuroo en su lugar. Podía decir que Tsukishima estaba un poco sorprendido por el cambio de ánimo. El rubio frunció los labios, con los ojos parpadeando hacia abajo, como si estuviera avergonzado. Fue lindo.

—Quiero... verte decirle a Akiteru que estamos saliendo— dijo Tsukishima, con una sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de que las palabras eran juguetonas, tenían una importancia. Salir.Kuroo estaba endemoniadamente listo para salir con Tsukishima.

—Entonces realmente me quieres muerto—Kuroo gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con todo el drama que pudo reunir. El hecho de que Akiteru era una preocupación legítima se podía dejar de lado en ese momento. Kuroo estaba demasiado emocionado para preocuparse.

—Él no te matará,—le aseguró Tsukishima. Kuroo no estaba necesariamente convencido. ¿Cómo podría Akiteru no matarlo por salir con su hermanito, que era cinco años menor que él y se había graduado del instituto hoy mismo? —... tal vez si descubre que ya hemos tenido sexo.

El ruido que Kuroo dejó salir parecía el canto de una ballena moribunda.

—Lo cual _no_ hará— insistió Kuroo, con la sangre corriendo a sus mejillas mientras se giraba para mirar a Tsukishima. Tsukishima lo miró por un momento antes de voltearse para reírse. El sonido fue desenfrenado y la sonrisa en sus labios fue tan ancha que cerró los ojos de Tsukishima. Kuroo se quedó mirando esa imagen, su corazón saltando con cada latido. Plantando un pie en las rocas, se empujó hacia un lado, más cerca, esforzándose por inclinarse más allá de las cadenas de su columpio y depositar un beso en la mejilla de Tsukishima. La risa se detuvo y Tsukishima se volvió hacia él con unos ojos sorprendidos. Kuroo levantó los pies del suelo, balanceándose en su lugar con una sonrisa. —Pero tal vez tú lo vales, de todas formas. ¿Serias mi novio?—

Incluso a través de la falta de luz, Kuroo pudo ver que la cara de Tsukishima se oscurecía. El otro se inclinó hacia delante y se cubrió la cara con las manos, arreglándoselas para dar un asentimiento.

—Sí— estuvo de acuerdo Tsukishima, la palabra amortiguada en sus palmas. Kuroo estaba asombrado y ofendido.

—Estuviste sobre mí. No tienes derecho a ser tan tímido y lindo en este momento— lo acusó Kuroo.

—Cállate— murmuró Tsukishima, sus hombros se movieron. Después de una respiración, bajó las manos de su cara. —Estoy feliz.

Había algo defensivo en la forma en que lo dijo, en la manera en que Tsukishima tercamente no se encontró con su mirada. Era tan, tan diferente del pequeño lince que lo había besado en el pasillo y lo había arrastrado a su habitación. Era diferente de la confiada manera en que Tsukishima igualaba sus burlas y decía sin rodeos lo que tenía en mente. En algún lugar de los años en que Kuroo simplemente lo había reconocido como el hermano menor de Akiteru, Tsukishima se había convertido en un hombre. Kuroo se estaba dando cuenta de que todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre él.

Quería saberlas.

—Vamos— habló Kuroo, levantándose del columpio. Este golpeó la parte posterior de sus piernas cuando ofreció una mano para que Tsukishima la tomara. —Vamos a sentarnos en el equipo de allí, porque estos columpios no son ideales para acurrucarse.

Hubo un momento de calma entre ellos mientras Tsukishima absorbía sus palabras. Entonces, el rubio se rió, con un sonido suave y entrecortado, y se estiró para tomar la mano de Kuroo.

Terminaron descansando en los escalones del equipo de juegos del parque, con Tsukishima de espaldas sobre el pecho de Kuroo, mirando las estrellas mientras hablaban. Sentarse sobre metal no era exactamente la opción más cómoda, pero Kuroo ignoró obstinadamente el entumecimiento de su parte trasera a favor de mantener sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima. El aire de la noche no era muy frío. Kuroo buscó el calor de Tsukishima a pesar de eso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que una campanada llenara el espacio a su alrededor. Tsukishima buscó en su bolsillo y reveló un celular. Kuroo entrecerró los ojos mientras la brillante pantalla se mostraba en la noche, y con un rápido vistazo determinó que era la madre de Tsukishima quien le estaba enviando un mensaje, preguntándole cuánto tiempo estaría fuera.

—Supongo que se está haciendo tarde, ¿eh?— comentó Kuroo. Tsukishima tocó la pantalla, lo que provocó que se abriera el teclado, pero sus dedos vacilaron.

—Mm.Me sientodemasiado perezosa para moverme—Tsukishima suspiró. Los labios de Kuroo se curvaron hacia arriba. Para él, eso sonaba como una excusa para no irse. Él tampoco estaba particularmente ansioso por dejar ir a Tsukishima.

—Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, si quieres—le ofreció Kuroo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Tsukishima. Tsukishima estiró el cuello para mirarlo.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó Tsukishima.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Kuroo.

—... No tengo nada conmigo. Como un cambio de ropa o un cepillo de dientes—razonó Tsukishima. Parecía molesto por ello.

—Tengo un montón de cepillos de dientes extra. El dentista me los endosa todo el tiempo—contestó Kuroo, viendo como la pantalla del celular se volvía negra después de un tiempo de inacción. —Y podrías tomar prestado algo de lo mío. No es la gran cosa.

Tsukishima hizo un ruido de acuerdo. Devolvió su teléfono a la vida y comenzó a escribir una respuesta a su madre.

—Voy a estrellarme en la casa de Kuroo, si eso está bien.

La sonrisa de Kuroo era amplia. Apretó la cintura de Tsukishima en aprobación.

\---

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada— dijo Kuroo mientras caminaban a través de la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente encendió un interruptor de luz y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos mientras Tsukishima se quitaba los zapatos. Kuroo había estado en la casa de Tsukishima muchas veces para estudiar con Akiteru, y Akiteru también había ido a su casa, pero Tsukishima nunca había tenido una razón para poner un pie aquí antes. Kuroo observó atentamente su rostro cuando entró y miró a su alrededor.

—Es sorprendentemente simple— finalmente comentó Tsukishima. Kuroo palideció.

—¿Qué esperabas?—Kuroo resopló, a lo que Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro, exactamente— respondió Tsukishima, todavía mirando a su alrededor. —Supongo que estaba esperando algunos posters o unos sillones abultados o algo así. Esto parece más... maduro.

— _Soy_ un adulto, sabes— dijo Kuroo con incredulidad. Tsukishima le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Eres muy convincente con ese puchero— bromeó Tsukishima.

Incluso si la broma fue a su costa, Kuroo no pudo evitar el feliz sentimiento que burbujeaba dentro de él. Con las cosas tensas y extrañas en los últimos ocho meses, sus bromas habituales habían sido empujadas a un lado. Fue bueno saber que podían continuar con poco o ningún problema ahora que las cosas se habían calmado.

—Te voy a dar el cepillo de dientes de HelloKitty, solo por eso— declaró Kuroo, yendo al baño.

—¿Por qué _tienes_ un cepillo de dientes de Hello Kitty?— preguntó Tsukishima con una risa, siguiéndolo.

—Te lo dije. El dentista me obliga a tomar estas cosas— dijo Kuroo. Encendió la luz y abrió un cajón, apartando algunas cosas para llegar a un paquete rosa. Rompiendo el plástico, sacó el cepillo de dientes con dibujos de gatitos y lo puso junto al suyo con una sonrisa. Tsukishima solo negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para protestar. Kuroo estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando comenzó a sonar una melodía de su bolsillo. Frunciendo el ceño, Kuroo sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva. —... no le has dicho nada a Akiteru, ¿verdad?—

Las cejas de Tsukishima se alzaron, y se inclinó para ver la pantalla. El nombre de Akiteru estaba allí, mientras el teléfono continuaba sonando.

—Lo juro— dijo Tsukishima, aunque parecía demasiado divertido por la situación. Kuroo le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se puso un dedo en los labios antes de contestar la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa?—respondió Kuroo, apoyándose en el mostrador. Tsukishima se apoyó contra la puerta, riéndose, pero obedientemente guardando silencio.

—Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte— contestó Akiteru. Kuroo tragó, sintiendo que se formaba un hoyo en el fondo de su estómago.

—... ¿Por qué?— preguntó Kuroo, sorprendido de no tartamudear.

—Te odio por robármelo,— dijo Akiteru, y Kuroo tuvo un ataque al corazón en ese momento. —se ha convertido en nada más que un ratón de biblioteca y todo es tu culpa— Eso es lo que Oikawa me acaba de decir.

Kuroo se quedó mirando los azulejos del baño por un momento.

—... ¿Oikawa?—Kuroo logró decir, frunciendo el ceño. Akiteru suspiró en el otro extremo.

—Simplemente me llamó, borracho como una cuba, acusandome de hacerte estudiar demasiado, creo. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? —Preguntó Akiteru, sus palabras sonando acusatorias. Kuroose las arregló para soltar una risa temblorosa, mirando a Tsukishima. Aparentemente, el rubio podía escuchar la voz de su hermano a través del teléfono, y actualmente estaba empujando su frente contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de detener su risa. Kuroo dio una patada en su dirección, pero el rubio lo esquivó justo a tiempo.

—... Realmente no lo sé. No se lo di, lo juro. Aunque, Oikawa tiene el hábito de mirar a través de los teléfonos de la gente. No me sorprendería si tomó el mío en algún momento y obtuvo tu número de esa manera— explicó Kuroo, hablando a través de una sonrisa, tratando de patear a Tsukishima de nuevo. Otro fracaso.

—No sé si te creo— dijo Akiteru.

—¡Lo juro! Sé lo molesto que puede llegar a ser Oikawa. No te sometería a eso voluntariamente, lo juro—Kuroo se rió entre dientes, mientras continuaba robando miradas a los ojos centelleantes de Tsukishima. —Pero en serio, ¿está bien?

—Dijo algo sobre que Iwaizumi iría a recogerlo, así que creo que está bien— respondió Akiteru.

—Si Iwaizumi fue informado,  entonces Oikawa estará bien— dijo Kuroo con certeza. —Aunque lo siento por eso. Me invitó a un bar esta noche y lo rechacé. Probablemente esté un poco amargado.

—Un poco es un eufemismo— dijo Akiteru. —Y mantente más vigilante para saber quién tiene tu teléfono.

—Si señor— se rió Kuroo.

—Te veré en clase el lunes— dijo Akiteru en lugar de un adiós.

—Nos vemos— dijo Kuroo, terminando la llamada telefónica. Tsukishima estalló en carcajadas contra el marco de la puerta, finalmente libre para hacer ruido. Kuroo se hundió contra el mostrador. —Joder, eso me asustó.

—Cobarde— resopló Tsukishima.

—Sí, sí— suspiró Kuroo. Dejó el teléfono en el mostrador y alejó a Tsukishima con las manos. —Vamos a buscarte algo de ropa.

Tsukishima no se movió. De hecho, se extendió más, bloqueando la puerta.

—Vas a decirle a Akiteru eventualmente, ¿verdad?— preguntó Tsukishima, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—... eventualmente— respondió Kuroo.

—Él no te matará— dijo Tsukishima.

—Claro.

—No suenas muy convencido.

—No lo estoy. Pero si voy a morir, al menos quiero un poco de tiempo contigo primero.

—Dulce, pero morboso.

—Sal de mi camino.

—Bésame primero— dijo Tsukishima. El corazón de Kuroo dio un vuelco ridículo.

—... ¿Tengo que besarte para salir de mi propio baño?— preguntó Kuroo.

—Supongo que podrías pelear para salir, pero creo que ambos disfrutaríamos  más esto— dijo Tsukishima con alegría. —Tienes suerte de que no...te distrajera, con Akiteru al teléfono.

Y eso le dio a Kuroo imágenes que bordeaban una calificación de R-18. Por el contenido sexual o el horror, él no podía decidir.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hacer contigo a veces— suspiró Kuroo.

—Bésame—insistió Tsukishima. Kuroo se rió de ello.

—Mandón— murmuró Kuroo, antes de inclinarse. No era como si estuvieran muy lejos el uno del otro. Sin embargo, Tsukishima lo encontró a medio camino. Hizo que Kuroo sonriera en el beso... uno muy casto, simplemente  un desliz de sus labios... antes de que Kuroo se alejara. Los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron rápidamente, una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

—... ¿Puedo salir del baño ahora?— preguntó Kuroo con una ceja levantada. Tsukishima parpadeó antes de que la insatisfacción torciera su rostro, y Kuroo se mordió el interior del labio para no reírse.

—Qué beso tan tacaño— resopló Tsukishima.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el que está haciendo un puchero?— preguntó Kuroo, divirtiéndose cuando se hizo a un lado de Tsukishima y se dirigió hacia su tocador. Tsukishima era más alto y más delgado que él, pero no por mucho en ambos casos, por lo que no sería difícil encontrar algo que sirviera de pijama. Se conformó con una camiseta roja descolorida y un pants negro, feliz de haber terminado de lavar hace un día, y cerró el cajón. Tsukishima estaba sentado en el borde de su colchón, observándolo.

—Bien. Levántate—ordenó Kuroo, acercándose. Tsukishima levantó una ceja, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Kuroo desplegó los pants y los levantó hasta las caderas de Tsukishima. —Como esperaba, probablemente un poco demasiado corto.

—Puedo enrollarlos—Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. Kuroo arrojó los pants sobre la cama y desplegó la camiseta, sosteniéndola contra los hombros de Tsukishima.

—Esto servirá— dijo Kuroo. Evaluó el rojo en Tsukishima, probablemente siendo un poco parcial al pensar que se veía bien. El rojo era solo un color muy bonito. Una mirada a Tsukishima demostró que el rubio no compartía sus pensamientos. No le estaba dando a la camisa la más mínima atención, en cambio, mantuvo esos ojos de color marrón miel fijos en Kuroo. Más específicamente, en los labios de Kuroo. Kuroo cedió a las ganas de impulsarse hacia adelante, picoteando a Tsukishima rápidamente en los labios. El rubio se sorprendió con eso, sus muy abiertos ojos se dispararon hacia los brillantes de Kuroo. —Lo siento, parecía que querías otro de mis besos tacaños.

Por un momento, Tsukishima se mostró tan positivamente nervioso que Kuroo pudo haberse echado a reír, si Tsukishima no hubiera doblado los dedos en la parte delantera de su camisa para darle un beso apropiado. Kuroo tarareaba felizmente en el beso, deseando que controlar su sonrisa. Sus párpados se cerraron mientras bajaba lentamente la camiseta en sus manos, sus pies avanzaron lentamente unos centímetros ante la sensación de Tsukishima tirando de la parte delantera de su camisa, jalándolo más cerca de él. Kuroo tiró torpemente la camiseta roja descolorida a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima se estaba acostando en la cama. Subió tras él, sin romper nunca el beso, hasta que ambos estuvieron en posición horizontal.

Tener a Tsukishima debajo de él de esta manera era algo familiar y nuevo. Trajo recuerdos... recuerdos de calor y urgencia y pasión. Recuerdos de Tsukishima gimiendo su nombre, aferrándose a él. Recuerdos de Tsukishima intentando confesarse tímidamente, y luego el infierno desatándose cuando Akiteru llegó a casa y Kuroo se fue.

Tsukishima se merecía algo mucho mejor. Él iba a asegurarse de que Tsukishima lo consiguiera.

Pasando su mano por los rizos rubios, Kuroo pasó su lengua por la costura de los labios de Tsukishima. Estos se separaron tan fácilmente debajo de él, un sonido complacido llegó a sus oídos cuando su beso se profundizó. La mano que había estado aferrada a su camiseta se movió a la cara de Kuroo, ahuecando su mandíbula, la palma de la mano caliente contra su piel. Permaneció allí, una presencia reconfortante, mientras Kuroo besaba, mordía y tiraba juguetonamente de los labios de Tsukishima, hasta que tuvieron ese bonito color rojo del que Kuroo tenía conocimiento,  contra la piel pálida de Tsukishima.

Bajó la mirada a los ojos entrecerrados de su novio, al pelo despeinado y los labios separados, y sintió una oleada de cariño.

—... ¿Fue un mejor beso?— preguntó Kuroo con afecto. Tsukishima se lamió los labios, Kuroo siguió el movimiento, antes de sonreír.

—... todavía puedes hacerlo mejor—Tsukishima se burló. La propia sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó Kuroo, bajando su frente suavemente sobre la de Tsukishima, cauteloso por las gafas del rubio. Se quedó allí por un momento, cerrando los ojos, contento con el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Tsukishima y la simple cercanía entre ellos. El silencio de Tsukishima debajo de él demostró su acuerdo. Sin embargo, eventualmente, Kuroo se movió lentamente, dejando besos de mariposa por la mejilla, la mandíbula y el cuello de Tsukishima. Escuchó a Tsukishima suspirar, sintió que su pecho se agitaba con el movimiento. Kuroo acarició la unión de su cuello y hombro antes de lanzar un beso con la boca abierta sobre la piel de ahí, y sintió que los dedos de Tsukishima se apretaban en su brazo. —Como que quiero besarte en todas partes.

Tsukishima inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

—Suena bien— suspiró Tsukishima. Kuroo continuó dejando besos calientes a lo largo de las curvas, ganando un fuerte suspiro cuando capturó algo de piel entre sus labios y chupó. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Tsukishima, recorriendo con las palmas de las manos el estómago de Tsukishima mientras la levantaba.

—Tu pecho era sensible, ¿no?— Murmuró Kuroo, tironeando de la tela. Tsukishima se levantó solo lo suficiente para permitir que Kuroo le quitara la camisa, dejándola en la cama junto a ellos.

—¿Me lo recuerdas?—Tsukishima preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?— preguntó Kuroo, inclinándose muy cerca, apenas por sobre los labios de Tsukishima. Podía decir que el rubio entendió que Kuroo estaba intentando irritarlo. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió tomar la iniciativa y cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Kuroo se derritió en el beso, sin perder tiempo en sumergir su lengua en el interior, mapeando la boca de Tsukishima. Tsukishima tarareó un suave sonido contra sus labios, sus manos rastrillaron el cabello rebelde de Kuroo. Las yemas de los dedos se sentían bien contra su cuero cabelludo.

Cumpliendo su promesa, los propios dedos de Kuroo tocaron patrones en el pecho de Tsukishima, acariciando juguetonamente sus pezones. Tsukishima se arqueó ante el toque, buscando la estimulación. Fue mientras Kuroo chupaba sensualmente la lengua de Tsukishima en su boca que pellizcó un nudo rosado entre sus dedos. Obtuvo un bonito gemido por eso, uno que incitó a Kuroo a romper el beso.

—Ese fue un buen sonido— dijo Kuroo, bajando para arrastrar su lengua a lo largo del pezón en su lugar. Tsukishima gimió de nuevo, observándolo con ojos nublados, mientras Kuroo chupaba el pezón con la boca y usaba sus dedos para jugar con el otro. Mientras Kuroo continuaba con sus atenciones, podía sentir las caderas de Tsukishima moviéndose desesperadamente. Bajó una mano entre ellos, entre las piernas de Tsukishima, ahuecándolo. El cuerpo entero del rubio se estremeció. —¿Quieres mi boca en este lugar?

Para su sorpresa, Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo yo— dijo Tsukishima. Las cejas de Kuroo se fruncieron.

—Lamento decirlo, pero no voy a dejar que te vengas por ti mismo mientras yo estoy aqu...—

—No es eso, idiota— se rió Tsukishima. Se movió, levantando una pierna para frotarla contra la parte dura de los pantalones de Kuroo. El cuervo reprimió un gemido ante la sensación, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, porque el brillo en los propios ojos de Tsukishima era prometedor. —Quiero chupártela.

Kuroo no pudo contener el gemido esta vez.

—Sí, bien, si quieres—Kuroo dio su consentimiento entusiasta, retirándose de Tsukishima para que él pudiera desabotonarle y desabrocharle los pantalones. Tsukishima aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones, permaneciendo en boxers mientras Kuroo decidía deshacerse de todo. Se deslizó hacia la cabecera, apoyándose en las almohadas y extendiendo las piernas. Tsukishima se arrastró más cerca, deslizándose entre sus piernas, con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba la pesada polla de Kuroo.

—Yo... no tengo mucha experiencia— admitió Tsukishima, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Kuroo y acariciándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Kuroo se estremeció. —Pe... perdón si la jodo.

—... joder es como que el punto—Kuroo no pudo evitar decir, riéndose de la mirada que recibió por eso. Incluso a través de su risa, la mente de Kuroo dio vueltas. Sabía que había sido el primero en tener relaciones sexuales con Tsukishima, pero tenía una inquietante curiosidad por saber qué otra cosa había hecho el rubio y con quién. En un esfuerzo por calmar su fulgor, pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Tsukishima. —Tsukishima, estaré feliz con prácticamente cualquier cosa que hagas. Simplemente no me... muerdas.

—No duh. Yo también tengo una polla, ¿sabes? —Replicó Tsukishima.

—Mm, sí, lo recuerdo bien— dijo Kuroo con picardía, observando cómo el rubor de Tsukishima se hacía más profundo. El rubio no dijo nada, decidió, en cambio, envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza oscura de Kuroo. Kuroo contuvo el aliento ante la sensación y visión de los cálidos y suaves labios de Tsukishima alrededor de su polla. Enterró su mano en los rizos de Tsukishima, acariciando su cuero cabelludo de manera alentadora. Los ojos color miel de Tsukishima se levantaron, encontrando la mirada de Kuroo mientras su boca se hundía más abajo. —Joder, sí. Suave.

Tsukishima musitó en respuesta, las vibraciones hicieron que la pierna de Kuroo se sacudiera. Tsukishima debió haberlo notado, porque Kuroo pudo haber jurado que el rubio sonrió. Sin embargo, no le importó por mucho tiempo, porque Tsukishima estaba balanceando su cabeza y ahuecando sus mejillas. Él fue demasiado cauteloso, ni siquiera tomó la mitad de la polla de Kuroo a la vez, pero aún se sentía como el cielo. Solo la vista era el cielo, especialmente cuando la saliva comenzó a agruparse a lo largo de donde los labios de Tsukishima se encontraban con la polla de Kuroo. Era desordenado y descoordinado, pero aun así Kuroo tenía los dedos de los pies encogidos.

Tsukishima se alejó con un húmedo pop.

—¿Quieres venirte así?—preguntó Tsukishima, con la voz ronca. Kuroo respiró profundamente.

—Sí. No, —contestó Kuroo, acariciando la pendiente de la cabeza de Tsukishima. Una risa entrecortada fue la respuesta inmediata.

—¿Cuál?— Preguntó Tsukishima, presionando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de la polla de Kuroo. Kuroo amó la forma en que Tsukishima nunca rompió el contacto visual al hacerlo.

—Quiero que sigas adelante, pero gira de esta manera— dijo Kuroo, gesticulando. Tsukishima debió haberlo entendido, dejando que la polla de Kuroo se cayera contra su estómago para que él pudiera comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Kuroo aprovechó el tiempo para agarrar una botella de lubricante de un cajón antes de volver a acostarse sobre la cama. El cuerpo desnudo de Tsukishima era tan atractivo como Kuroo recordaba, todo extremidades largas y piel pálida, enrojecida por la sangre bombeando a través de sus venas. Sin preámbulos, Kuroo cruzó la distancia entre ellos, envolviendo sus dedos firmemente alrededor de donde el calor se acumulaba. Tsukishima gimió, las puntas de sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Kuroo.

—Kuroo— murmuró Tsukishima. Fue un esfuerzo por reprenderlo que quedó corto, demostrado por la forma en que el cuerpo del rubio se balanceó más cerca del cuerpo de Kuroo. Kuroo presionó sus labios contra la curva del cuello de Tsukishima y sonrió.

—Lo siento. Solo quería tocarte —Kuroo habló en su cuello. Agitó su muñeca un poco más rápido, sintiendo que la piel se movía junto con él, y Tsukishima se encorvó solo un poco más.

—Me vas a estar tocando de todos modos — resopló Tsukishima, su respiración inestable.

—Mhm. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir por aquí primero? —preguntó Kuroo, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Tsukishima. Tsukishima gimió, el sonido más frustrado que nada.

—Voy a estar demasiado sensible si me vengo ahora— se quejó Tsukishima. Una pálida mano se envolvió alrededor de la de Kuroo, deteniendo sus movimientos. Kuroo obedientemente mantuvo su mano inmóvil, pero se ocupó mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Tsukishima.

—Eso suena divertido para mí— bromeó Kuroo. Sintió que Tsukishima se movía, sintió a Tsukishima apretar por sobre sus hombros y luego se encontró empujado contra la cama. Tsukishima se cernía sobre él con ojos brillantes y entornados.

—Quédate abajo— le advirtió Tsukishima. Kuroo soltó una carcajada, tomando el lubricante que había agarrado. Tsukishima miró la botella por un momento, antes de hundirse sobre sus codos y rodillas, inclinando su parte inferior del cuerpo hacia la parte superior de Kuroo.

—No quiero “quedarme abajo”— dijo Kuroo, burlándose de la frase. —He estado esperando ocho meses para tocarte de nuevo.

La pequeña sonrisa que acompañó a las mejillas sonrojadas de Tsukishima fue demasiado linda. Por un momento, parecía que el rubio iba a decir algo, pero o perdió el coraje o lo consideró poco importante y volvió a concentrarse en hacer que la mente de Kuroo diera vueltas. Kuroo se cubrió los dedos con lubricante y los introdujo en Tsukishima lenta, concienzudamente, determinado a hacer que el rubio se pusiera tan caliente como él. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que fuera posible con la forma en que se estaba desempeñando la lengua de Tsukishima.

—Nn... Siento que voy a ser yo el que corra si sigues así— admitió Kuroo, algo a regañadientes.

—Mm, no— dijo Tsukishima, y Kuroo sintió que la mano que sostenía la base de su polla se apretaba un mínimo. El trasero que tenía tres de los dedos de Kuroo se hundió aún más en ellos. —No podría esperar a que te pusieras duro de nuevo.

Kuroo gimió en respuesta, deslizando sus dedos fuera con un suave chapoteo.

—¿Te acostarías de espaldas por mí?— Preguntó Kuroo, moviendo las piernas debajo de él. Tsukishima siguió sus instrucciones, y Kuroo se acercó, extendiendo sus manos alrededor de la curva de la cintura de Tsukishima. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura debajo de él, apreciativo, desde sus labios rojos hasta la bonita pendiente de sus hombros, pasando por la cintura ágil y las piernas largas y abiertas. —Tú eres...—Kuroo se calló. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el estómago de Tsukishima, bajó por las curvas de sus caderas y subió hasta los muslos externos, pero lo que estaba tratando de transmitir no le llegó en una sola palabra. —... algo.

La risa de Tsukishima fue ligera y aireada, a pesar de la obvia urgencia entre ellos.

—¿Algo?— repitió Tsukishima, sus ojos brillando con diversión. Kuroo sonrió.

—Sí. Algo. Algo realmente sexy —dijo Kuroo, enganchando un brazo debajo de la pierna de Tsukishima y levantándolo. Él le dio un suave beso a un lado de su rodilla. —Algo por lo que vale totalmente la pena esperar.

Ahí estaba ese rubor otra vez, el calor atravesando las mejillas de Tsukishima. Kuroo lo adoraba. Con sus ojos en ese rubor, alineó su polla contra el agujero de Tsukishima y empujó hacia adentro. Las paredes calientes inmediatamente lo absorbieron, y se estremeció al presionar aún más profundo.

—Haah…—Tsukishima exhaló, sus ojos se cerraron y sus dedos se aferraron a las sábanas. Kuroo dibujó suaves círculos con sus dedos a lo largo de los muslos de Tsukishima, deteniéndose cuando tocó el fondo.

—Estoy completamente dentro— dijo Kuroo, sus propios muslos temblando con la urgencia de moverse.

—Mm… sí… se siente como mucho— jadeó Tsukishima, con los párpados abiertos. —Tal vez es sólo este ángulo.

—Ciertamente me gusta este ángulo— dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La sonrisa de Tsukishima fue perezosa.

—Por supuesto que te gusta— replicó Tsukishima. Luego se mordió el labio y balanceó sus caderas, probando las aguas. Kuroo gimió ante el movimiento, incapaz de evitar sacudirse con él. Tsukishima aspiró profundamente y Kuroo inmediatamente se detuvo.

—Joder, lo siento— gimió Kuroo. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien… está bien, así que…— suspiró Tsukishima, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo. Con las manos temblorosas, Kuroo envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de Tsukishima, colocó sus rodillas firmemente en el colchón y rodó sus caderas dentro y fuera de Tsukishima. El rubio jadeó de nuevo, asaltado por el placer, un gemido le siguió. Sus manos se encontraron encima de las caderas de Kuroo, agarrándolo. Kuroo gruñó, encorvándose sobre Tsukishima y follándolo más rápido. La cabeza de Tsukishima voló hacia atrás contra la almohada, su boca abierta y derramando todo tipo de sonidos ahogados y placenteros.

Kuroo lo bebió, persiguiendo el nudo de placer que ardía profundamente en su estómago, creciendo con cada empuje. Estaba fascinado con la forma en que Tsukishima se inclinaba y su cuerpo temblaba con cada movimiento. Líquido preseminal manchó con un brillo nacarado la parte inferior del estómago de Tsukishima, su polla roja y suplicante porque la tocaran. Sin embargo, Kuroo no pudo encontrarse en su sano juicio para cumplir, hundiendo sus dedos más firmemente en la carne de los muslos de Tsukishima y tirando del rubio hacia él.

—Aaah-ah- Kuroo-—Tsukishima lo llamó, los sonidos gruesos en su garganta. Había lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia arriba, y Kuroo fue azotado por una intensa necesidad de besarlo. Lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante, bajando los codos en el colchón junto a la cabeza de Tsukishima y robando sus labios. Tsukishima respondió sin dudar, encajando sus labios de manera algo torpe, una batalla para respirar el aire suficiente y mantener sus labios trabajando firmemente uno contra el otro. En la nueva posición, Kuroo tuvo que frenar el giro de sus caderas, y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con indecisión. ¿Por qué no podía tocar a Tsukishima por todos lados a la vez?

 

Hundió los dedos en el cabello de Tsukishima, ajustando sus piernas para obtener una mejor tracción.

—¿Crees que puedo hacer que te vengas sin tocarte?—Kuroo jadeó, hundiendo sus rodillas en el colchón y chasqueando sus caderas. El cuerpo de Tsukishima prácticamente se sacudió debajo de él. Los dedos que habían estado apretando las sábanas de la cama volaron hacia la espalda de Kuroo, con las uñas curvandose en la piel.

—Sí— Tsukishima se estremeció, con la mandíbula inclinada hacia arriba, como si tratara de acercarse lo más posible a los labios de Kuroo.

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó Kuroo, casi sin aliento, el sudor humedeciendo su cabello a lo largo de la frente. Sus caderas estaban perdiendo el ritmo, pero él trató desesperadamente de contener su propia liberación, enfocándose completamente en la expresión de placer en la cara de Tsukishima.

—Kuroo, por favor—Tsukishima jadeó, sus uñas rasguñando la espalda de Kuroo. Kuroo se estremeció.

—Estoy justo aquí, bebé— gruñó Kuroo, dejando un beso ligero como una pluma contra los labios abiertos de Tsukishima. Esa boca se abrió de par en par, un grito se escapó de entre sus labios, y Kuroo sintió que todo el cuerpo de Tsukishima temblaba debajo de él. El cálido y húmedo calor alrededor de su polla se apretó con más fuerza, y Kuroo gimió, bajo y ronco, mientras su orgasmo lo atravesaba. Él débilmente balanceó sus caderas, montándolo, hasta que las chispas se desvanecieron y dejaron una vibra de electricidad a través de sus venas.

Con el cuerpo pesado, Kuroo cuidadosamente salió y logró caer junto a Tsukishima en la cama, dejando un brazo sobre su pecho. Dicho pecho se elevó bajo su peso.

—... No quiero moverme— murmuró Tsukishima. Una mano descansó suavemente sobre el brazo de Kuroo, y el toque hizo sonreír al cuervo.

—Mph. Siento lo mismo, pero sería un poco asqueroso quedarnos dormidos así —contestó Kuroo.

—Tal vez un poco— estuvo de acuerdo Tsukishima. Hubo una pausa cómoda antes de que él hablara de nuevo. —¿Es tu ducha lo suficientemente grande para dos?

La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó.

—Creo que nos las arreglaremos— contestó Kuroo.

Después de dicha ducha, los dos se acurrucaron en ropa y sábanas limpias, y se quedaron dormidos en medio de una película a la que apenas prestaron atención de todos modos, demasiado envueltos en la conversación y besos. Eran las nueve cuando Kuroo abrió los ojos cansadamente, dejó a Tsukishima en la cama con un beso en la frente y se dirigió al baño. Su celular todavía estaba sobre el mostrador donde lo había dejado ayer, y después de vaciar su vejiga, lo miró fijamente, la ansiedad arrastrándose en su pecho. Tragando, se lavó las manos, agarró el celular y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Tal vez era un poco cobarde, pero decirle a Akiteru por teléfono parecía mucho más atractivo que decirle en persona. Había muchas menos posibilidades de que se le echara encima en el acto, y todo.

Ugh.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Kuroo se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, donde Tsukishima todavía estaba acurrucado en sus ropas, sus sábanas, suaves rizos rubios cayendo sobre su almohada. Parecía que él pertenecía allí. Él quería _estar_ allí. El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Hola?— Respondió Akiteru.

—... oye— dijo Kuroo lentamente, apartándose de la puerta y envolviendo una mano alrededor de su nuca. —Tienes que prometerme no enloquecer, pero tengo algo que decirte.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeey, mucho tiempo sin verlos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
